Cuatro moscardones
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Haku y sus trasnochados afanes de sobreprotección...


_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona y sus personajes son propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _La siguiente es una escena muy sencilla y poco creativa, sepanlo. Sin embargo, está escrita con todo el cariño que le tomé a estos hermosos personajes._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Cuatro moscardones**

* * *

El sueño se tornó intranquilo. Yona sabía que estaba soñando, pero la angustia se elevó al punto en que ya no supo distinguir entre éste y la realidad. Quiso gritar, se esforzó con toda su alma, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Entonces despertó y se halló murmurando fatigosamente en la oscuridad de su tienda.

Se incorporó con un ingrato sabor de boca y aturdida por el mal sueño. Inmediatamente después la perturbó la certeza de una ominosa presencia. Una figura se recortaba contra el mortecino resplandor proveniente del exterior, sentada sobre su izquierda. Yona se sobresaltó.

Iba a chillar, pero una mano grande le tapó la boca.

-Vas a despertar a todo el mundo, maldita sea –dijo Haku a media voz-. Soy yo, mujer.

La joven suspiró con alivio, pero luego retiró la mano con violencia.

-Me asustaste, idiota –le reclamó-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí sentado? No recuerdo haberte invitado a dormir conmigo.

A Haku se le dibujó una torcida sonrisa en el rostro ante el abanico de connotaciones que semejante frase podía ofrecer, pero agradeció que la oscuridad lo resguardase.

-¿Mal sueño? –replicó.

Yona masculló unas palabras ininteligibles.

-Y un mal despertar –bufó luego, insidiosa.

-No puedo protegerte de tus pesadillas, princesa, lo siento.

-¿Acaso te pedí que lo hicieras? –repuso ella, sentándose mejor entre las mantas. Aunque en el fondo se sintiese agradecida por esa inesperada presencia, se mostró renuente a admitirlo-. Yo lidiaré con ellas, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. Luego, ella insistió:

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Haku. ¿Qué haces en mi tienda a esta hora de la noche? Como si tuviera pocos motivos para asustarme...

Y ahuyentó el recuerdo de la pesadilla, ya evanescente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Aunque intentase recuperar los detalles para entender por qué había despertado con tanta angustia, a esas alturas el contenido sustancial ya se había desvanecido. Se sintió algo decepcionada, pues estaba mejor y más dispuesta a enfrentarse a su miedo, pero también supo acoger las cualidades reparadoras que podía tener el olvido.

El otro persistió en un testarudo silencio.

-¿Haku? –lo apremió Yona, que aunque no pudiera verle el rostro, adivinó su fastidio. Le resultó indignante que él se molestase cuando era ella la víctima de su intrusión.

-Hay moscardones dando vueltas por ahí –dijo él por fin, que aunque tampoco pudiera verle el rostro, adivinó la determinación que solía caracterizarla en el último tiempo.

La joven trocó el enfado por curiosidad.

-¿Moscardones?

-Moscardones –ratificó Haku.

-¿De noche?

-De noche. Los malditos no duermen –agregó el joven en un rencoroso bufido.

Yona se sintió más perdida que antes.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con esos moscardones? –preguntó, acercándosele más sin darse cuenta, demasiado familiarizada ya con su cercanía.

Él estaba sentado a lo indio con los brazos cruzados, el arma yaciendo detrás. Yona podía tocar su rodilla con una pierna al adoptar la misma postura. La fuerza de la costumbre y la confianza que se tenían les impedía pensar en ese roce como algo más o como algo menos de lo que en verdad valía.

Haku rebuscó en su cerebro antes de responder. Honesto hasta la médula tanto por su función como por su carácter, le costó hallar alguna excusa valedera cuando sabía perfectamente que carecía de ella.

-Pues… Eso, que son moscardones y molestan.

-¿Molestan?

-Todo el tiempo.

Yona enfocó sus sentidos por si los detectaba en derredor, pero nada raro alcanzó a percibir más allá del consabido rumor de los grillos. Hizo un mohín de disgusto que él otra vez tuvo que adivinar en la oscuridad.

-Tú eres el único molesto aquí –le espetó.

Haku profirió una indignada exclamación, superado por tal afirmación. ¿Molesto él? ¿Él era el molesto en ese contingente de moscardones ávidos y acechadores? ¡Las cosas que tenía que oír a esas horas de la madrugada en ese estado de duermevela constante en el que vivía a causa de su exasperante afán de protegerla!

Como si no los conociera, como si no los viera cada día desde que se habían reunido todos para emprender ese viaje. Siempre actuando tan serviciales, generosos, compañeros, pero escondiendo dentro de cada uno de esos corazones el pernicioso anhelo de hincar sus depravados colmillos en donde no debían.

Sí, Haku conocía bien las motivaciones de los moscardones.

Uno podía conducirse con abnegación, el otro con timidez y hasta con dulzura, el otro tentador y el último corretear de aquí para allá como si fuera el más inofensivo de todos… Pero él sabía que, en realidad, en un rincón de sus pervertidas mentes, esas bestias de antaño pergeñaban apropiarse del tesoro por el que se desvivían en complacer.

Malditos moscardones… ¿Y él era el molesto? _¡Ja!_

En la última semana, además, en lugar de pernoctar como la gente decente se la pasaban yendo y viniendo por el campamento sin sentido ni dirección, escudriñando esa misma tienda regidos por sus pérfidos propósitos. Cansado de la situación, decidió apostarse en el mejor lugar posible para vigilar sus innobles acechanzas.

-Piensa lo que quieras –masculló por fin.

Yona profirió una exclamación de hartazgo y volvió a sus mantas, se acostó, se arrebujó entre ellas y se dispuso a retomar su interrumpido descanso. Si él quería quedarse allí sentado, insomne, sin propósito ni necesidad, pues que lo hiciera y ya. Allá él y su empeñado afán de sacrificar preciosas horas de sueño por innecesarios desvelos de sobreprotección.

Que el único moscardón ahí era él, maldición... Aunque se sintiera bien tenerlo cerca.


End file.
